As the demand for data storage has increased, storage servers stored in data center cabinets have become more densely packed. A data center typically includes multiple server units (e.g., blade server units) in a chassis. The server units are slid into or out of the chassis through sliding rails.
A server unit can be quite heavy. This poses challenge to the steadiness and durability of the sliding rail. Testing of such rails in a fully extended position with weight applied is required. There is a need for a solution to test the sliding rail before the sliding rail is put into use.